


Chanson Egocentrique

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Across the Universe [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Quinta e la Settima a confronto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanson Egocentrique

**Chanson** **Egocentrique**

**Parigi, un grazioso café sugli** **Champs Elysée, data non pervenuta**

La Quinta appoggia la spada lorda di sangue su una sedia libera. Non è una buona idea, perché la sedia ha un cuscino bianco ( _aveva_ un cuscino bianco) che ora è fiorito in lucenti macchie rosse.

Osserva le macchie, osserva la spada che sgocciola, scrolla le spalle in un movimento fluido che coinvolge nella stessa ondata i capelli lisci e rossi e il seno al sicuro sotto il corsetto.

Si siede, uno stivale piantato nel cuscino bianco, per buona pace dell’elegante proprietario del _café **,**_ pallido come un morto e con una vena che martella feroce nella tempia.

“Ehi, bellezza,” enuncia, strascinando le sillabe al ritmo indolente, sognante, di un dialetto caraibico che chissà dove ha raccattato, durante i suoi viaggi, “qualche possibilità di avere un tè al rum?”

La Settima incrocia le caviglie sotto le gonne fruscianti, soffia via un ricciolo dalla fronte e inarca un sopracciglio indulgente.

“Siediti, _ni_ _ña,_ e abbassa la voce. Non mettermi in imbarazzo.” Il tono è leggero, la pronuncia più raffinata. La Settima spinge una tazza di squisita porcellana verso la sua se stessa più giovane, le indica latte e zucchero. Niente rum.

La Quinta accavalla gli stivali sul cuscino martoriato, sotto l’occhio ad un tempo indulgente e rassegnato della Settima.

“E allora? C’è un motivo per cui mi sono sentita bussare la porta da una scatoletta spaziale con tanto di marchio? Il _mio_ marchio? Voglio dire, una è a letto con un uomo e si trova alla porta il marchio del Corsaro e pensa ‘ _quanti_ Corsari ci sono in questa stanza?’ E allora? C’è un motivo o semplicemente sentivi la mia mancanza? Ammettilo, _guapa,_ ti mancano queste curve e questo bel faccino!” Il Corsaro più giovane scoppia in una risata ruggente, che fa voltare molti avventori e sbiancare ancora di più il titolare del _café_.

La Settima sorbisce un sorso di tè, sminuzza tra le dita un pezzetto di _madeleine,_ poi si acciglia. “Tu _cosa?_ Con _chi_ eri a letto?”

La Quinta ha l’espressione del gatto che ha rubato la panna mentre si dondola sulle gambe posteriori della sedia e cerca il contatto visivo di un cameriere molto giovane, con l’occhio vispo e il sedere tondo.

“Ah, ma non hai mica bisogno di chiedermelo, _verdad?_ Dovresti ricordartelo, se la vecchiaia non ti ha reso smemorata…”

Il pallore aristocratico della Settima si accentua, mentre la donna si copre gli occhi con le manine guantate di pizzo. “Avevo rimosso,”commenta a denti stretti, scuotendo la testa come a voler scacciare una mosca molesta, “e ora non c’è modo di togliermi queste immagini.”

Per tutta risposta, la Quinta ride, e corregge il tè con il rum appena portato dal servizievole cameriere di prima. Per buona misura, la Quinta gli pizzica una natica.

“Seriamente adesso,” riprende la Settima, con un piccolo sospiro rassegnato. Se non fosse se stessa quella con cui parla in questo momento – certo una se stessa più giovane e incosciente, ma pur sempre una Time Lady millenaria – la scena sarebbe il tipico battibecco tra madre e figlia adolescente.

“Sono tutta orecchie, _cielo_ , ma sbrigati, c’è una battuta di caccia su Impala 67 e io non voglio perdermela, comprendi? Magari finire quella cosa a letto.”

La Settima si acciglia lievemente, poi sembra perdersi in un ricordo piacevole. Beve un sorso dalla sua tazza, sorride alla Quinta che tracanna il tè corretto al rum come se fosse un doppio whisky al bancone di una roadhouse nel mezzo del polveroso nulla.

“Hai ragione, _ni_ _ña,_ non vorresti perdertela per niente al mondo. Ti piacerà.”

Il Corsaro più giovane sbuffa nella tazza, rotea gli occhi. “Non pensare di poter fare la misteriosa donna del futuro con me, _cielo_ , sai com’è, conosco il trucco e non funziona. _Anda ya,_ non mi avresti mai convocato se non per un motivo veramente importante. Cosa devi dirmi?”

La Settima annuisce piano tra sé e sé, come soppesando le parole da usare, l’effetto che avranno. Alza lo sguardo e ogni traccia di divertimento è sparito dal suo viso, le ombre sotto i suoi occhi sono più scure.

“Nel tuo futuro… io verrò da te. Dovrò affidarti qualcosa – qualcuno – di molto importante. Quando sarà il momento io non potrò più occuparmene, e tu sarai l’unica persona di cui potrò fidarmi. Anche se non posso darti altri dettagli, devi promettermi, devi _giurarmi_ che te ne prenderai cura. So che lo farai, ma tutto può ancora cambiare. Ci sono… ci sono tempi oscuri davanti a noi. Tempi oscuri e instabili, e tutto può ancora essere riscritto. Quindi,” prosegue, allungando la manina guantata per stringere quella della Quinta, con le unghie laccate di rosso.  “Quindi _giura._ ”

La Quinta ricambia la stretta, aggrotta per un istante le sopracciglia _ginger_ che il Dottore (uno qualsiasi) invidia con tutte le sue forze, e quando parla la sua voce squillante è ridotta a un sussurro musicale, leggermente cantilenante.

“Giuro, _mi cielo_ , giuro. Un giorno, presto, verrai da me e mi affiderai qualcosa della massima importanza. Io dovrò prendermene cura perché tu non potrai, _verdad?”_

La Settima annuisce lentamente, lo sguardo basso, lontano, la piega della bocca decisa.

“Dimmi la verità, anche se non puoi,” prosegue piano la Quinta, tracciando circoletti sul palmo della Settima, “stai andando a morire, _verdad?”_

Inspiegabilmente, la Settima sorride. Il suo è quel tipo di sorriso gentile, lievemente enigmatico che di tanto in tanto scatena pulsioni omicide nei suoi destinatari.

“A morire? Sì, credo di sì. Ma non prima di aver finito una cosa,” termina, e sorride ancora, e la Quinta un po’ si sente mordere dalla curiosità, un po’ vorrebbe cancellarle quel sorriso _cheshire_ dalla faccia, finché la Settima non le rende il piacere, e sul palmo le traccia la parola gallifreiana per _pazienza._

Per tutta risposta, la Quinta traccia un’imprecazione. La Settima sussulta, porta una mano alla bocca, finisce per ridere piano nascosta dal guantino.

“Ah, e va bene, _ni_ _ña,_ un indizio, uno solo. Se capisci bene, se non capisci dovrai attendere, _vale?”_

La Quinta annuisce, attende agitando lo stivale sul cuscino una volta bianco della seggiola elegante.

La Settima le traccia un circoletto sulla mano, piano, con la punta del dito, e scoppia a ridere quando la Quinta sbotta un “COSA?!” che fa voltare tutti gli altri raffinati avventori. La Settima ride con la testa all’indietro, i riccioli che sfuggono dall’acconciatura, e sembra più giovane e viva, sembra quasi la Quinta.

Le risate non accennano a smorzarsi quando il titolare le mette alla porta con gentile fermezza, e nobilmente rifiuta di farsi pagare i danni per i cuscini assassinati. Quando la Settima recupera la parola, la sua voce è rauca e piena dal troppo ridere.

“Comprendi?”

La Quinta sorride, l’afferra per la vita minuscola, se la schiaccia addosso e l’avvolge nell’abbraccio di un orso.

“Certo che capisco, _cielo_. Non vedo l’ora.”

Ride nei suoi capelli, la stringe, le traccia sulla schiena la stessa parola circolare, l’indizio della Settima.

_Telaio._

**Author's Note:**

> Nella serie classica si dice che i Time Lord non nascono alla maniera tradizionale, ma vengono 'tessuti' in macchinari chiamati 'loom', telai. 
> 
> Il concetto mi affascina e anche se non intendo adottarlo per il mio 'verse (ne so veramente troppo poco e ho altri progetti), ho pensato che il Corsaro potesse usarlo come eufemismo per indicare il suo stato senza dirlo direttamente. 
> 
> E mi sono appena resa conto che ho spifferato senza volere un grosso plot point futuro, ma ok whatevs XD


End file.
